No matter what
by emmiswe
Summary: Me playing around with two of the deleated scenes from the first movie. Of course I don't own the characters and the lines are from the movie. My first fic here. I hope you'll like it! English is not my first language.


_After the rescue of Elizabeth and Jack off the island_

Norrington's POV

"Take care of her" He said and then left. I knew that he knew that I would, and therefore the smile on my face. The smile was also out of irony since I knew that I probably wouldn't need to "take care of her". No doubt, I felt honored to have his confidence, but one thing I needed to know.

"Elizabeth, I'm concerned that your answer was perhaps . . . less than sincere ". It hurt to ask, most of all I just wanted to take her in my arms. I just wanted to live happy with her, protect myself from a possible painful truth, but I needed to know. Was it all just a bargain to save Turner? I did not want to accuse her of lying, but I did not want to trick her or (God forbid) buy her into doing anything she would regret for the rest of her life. I would rather die than cause her pain.

"I would not give my word lightly." She defended her honor, of course. A governor's daughter should never get caught lying. As I said, I would never have to 'take care of her'.

"Yes, I understand, but is it so wrong that I should want it unconditionally?" My voice was almost shaking, but I would not let it. I had to be straight forward on this one and make sure this was what she wanted. I would never bare it if she thought that I had bought her.

"It's not a condition, it's a request." Well, what's the difference? I wanted to ask her, but then she continued.

"Your answer would not have changed mine. You're a fine man, James." Then I realized that she had made her choice and that she chose me. She did not think I bought her, she really did see it as a wedding gift. And she had used my first name, not in private, but in public for anyone to hear. And it was then it hit me; she would become my wife and make me the happiest man on earth and she was giving me the chance to make her the happiest woman on earth, which I of course would try to do, no matter what. . .

"Well, very well, excellent." . . . starting with the rescue of William Turner.

Elisabeth's POV

"Take care of her." I did not pay much attention to my father's words, I had made my choice.

"Elizabeth, I'm concerned that your answer was perhaps . . . less than sincere ". He called my bluff; just that it wasn't a bluff. I would marry him, but he questioned my intentions, not very surprising though, since I just a minute ago had fought so hard for Will.

"I would not give my word lightly." I meant it, even though my acceptance of the proposal had been rather spontaneous, I would stick to my choice. I would marry him.

"Yes, I understand, but is it so wrong that I should want it unconditionally?" Poor James, he loved me so much. This wasn't a threat about breaking the engagement, it was a plea; a plea that I would love him back and do this out of love and not just to save Will. He deserved it though, to be loved, but I had to rescue Will, so I made another decision.

"It's not a condition, it's a request." I noticed that he almost sniffed (just almost, he would never actually do it) at my answer and I agreed. I realized that I needed a better argument.

"Your answer would not have changed mine. You're a fine man, James." I knew he would do it, but this would encourage him to do so. And I was sincere when I said that he was a fine man. He was and even if I did not love him like I loved Will, I would try. But what would I do if Will said that he actually loved me as much as I loved him?

"Well, very well, excellent." I felt sorry for fooling him like this, I did, but I needed to save Will, no matter what.

_In the end of the movie _

Norrington's POV

I was not the winner of Elizabeth's heart, but no one could say that I was not honorable. I meant my good luck, at least to her. I truly loved her but I had kept my promise; I had tried to make her the happiest woman on earth, no matter what.

Elizabeth's POV

I wished him good luck as well, hoping he would find someone that would love him the way he deserved to be loved.


End file.
